


Keith's Stupid Mullet

by burrsir



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Shiro is there for like 2 seconds, The Mullet™, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burrsir/pseuds/burrsir
Summary: In which Keith gets to the bottom of why his boyfriend hates his mullet so much.





	Keith's Stupid Mullet

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to [@floofykeith](http://floofykeith.tumblr.com) on tumblr, aka the #1 Keith's Mullet Stan
> 
> Crossposted on my tumblr, [here](http://shiroganetakashi.tumblr.com/post/164624224606/keiths-stupid-mullet) in case you want to like/reblog that post or anything

“Just admit it!”

“No! Never!”

“Oh, c’mon–”

“If I did it would be a _lie,_ Keith. And lying is _bad._ Didn’t Shiro teach you anything?”

“Hey!” Shiro squawked from across the room, looking up from his tablet. “Keep me out of your ridiculous arguments, Lance. And besides,” he turned back to the tablet with the air of a man who was just about to betray the trust of everyone who loves him, “we both know Keith never listens anyway.”

Keith gaped, affronted.

Lance crossed his arms, a smirk slipping onto his face.

Ignoring them, Shiro stood from the couch and left the lounge, his eyes never looking up from the tablet.

“Anyway,” Keith continued, putting his forehead to the palm of his hand, “that has nothing to do with the topic at hand.”

“Which is completely pointless, I may add.”

“Lance, can you please tell me why you can’t just leave my hair alone?”

“Because, Keithy boy, I happen to care about you, and _as_ someone who cares about you, it is my duty to protect you from these crimes against nature.”

“It’s just hair!”

“You look like you walked out of an anime from the 1980s!”

_“But you like it!”_

Lance spluttered. The tips of his ears were turning red, but his tone of voice made it seem as though he were trying to ignore it. “I– Wha– _Says who?_ What part of this conversation would make you think–”

“Fine,” Keith shrugged, “then I’ll just cut it off.”

“ _Hey now,_ let’s not get ahead of ourselves here.” His ears were still bright red, but his voice had dropped back down to a normal level.

“But Lance,” his voice dripped with faux sincerity, “it’s so awful, and I look like an anime character. It’d be better for everyone if I just,” he grabbed a lock of his hair and mimed scissors with one hand, right up close to his head, “snip snip.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“And why wouldn’t I?” Keith’s voice was rising in challenge, his lips upturned in a smirk.

Lance grumbled, his mouth twisted in a pout. He shuffled forward, wrapping his arms around Keith’s middle and nuzzling his face into his hair. He mumbled again, something much closer to actual words this time.

Keith’s arms wrapped their way around Lance’s shoulders. “Hmm? What was that?” Keith teased, a smile coloring his words.

Lance nuzzled him one more time before pulling back enough to speak clearly. “I said, please don’t cut your hair.”

Keith let out a little snort of a laugh, “Ok, I won’t. You win this round.”

“Ha! I told you I’d win,” Lance said, pulling away from Keith’s hair to meet his gaze.

Keith leaned forward to place a quick kiss against Lance’s lips. “I’ll get you next time.”

* * *

They had been lucky, in that the remainder of the day passed by smoothly. Aside from routine training sessions, there were no alarms or Voltron emergencies, which meant Keith and Lance got to spend their evening lazing around in Lance’s bedroom.

Keith was laying on his back on the bed, his hair splayed out over the pillow like a halo from an old biblical painting. Lance was propped up on his side, leaning on his elbow, one hand tangled in Keith’s hair and the other intertwined with Keith’s and resting across his stomach.

They hadn’t been talking much, mostly just enjoying each other's’ presence, but every few moments Keith’s eyes would lock onto Lance’s and his brows would furrow a bit, and Lance’s curiosity was getting the better of him.

“What? Is there something on my face? My hair sticking up?”

“No,” Keith’s eyebrows furrowed again, “it’s just… Why _do_ you complain about my hair so much?”

Lance inched closer to Keith, laying down a bit further. “I don’t know, I thought that was just like, our thing? Like a running joke? If it bothers you…”

“No, no,” Keith interjected. “I don’t really mind. I guess I just, don’t understand it? Because you’re always playing with my hair when we’re alone or just relaxing, and you tell me how much you like it when I put it up and all that, so you obviously _like_ my hair, I just don’t get why you always act - or joke - like you hate it?”

Lance’s gaze dropped to their hands, and his look was… embarrassed? Keith couldn’t tell.

“Well it’s uh, an old habit, I guess,” Lance said. “Going back to like, the Garrison.”

“Wait, what?” Keith’s voice turned up in disbelief.

Lance’s thumb was rubbing against Keith’s where their hands were still tangled together. “Yeah, I kind of um… Nevermind.”

“No, man, c’mon, now you _have_ to tell me,” Keith nudged Lance with his shoulder.

“Ok, ok, so,” a fond smile framed his words, “I kind of had like, a huge crush on you.”

“That’s adorable.”

“Oh my god, let me _live,_ ” there was an undertone of a laugh when he teased Keith back. “But no, I was like, _super_ into you but you didn’t even know I existed and I guess I just, um, didn’t handle it well? I don’t know, it was like I couldn’t get your attention no matter what I did and it kind of hurt…”

“Lance…”

“…and I guess I got kinda bitter about it? So the whole ‘stupid mullet’ thing was really more like ‘his freaking beautiful unattainable hair that I can never get to run my fingers through and I’m upset about that’ kind of thing. It was just conveniently mullet-shaped so there were lots of mocking opportunities.”

“I can’t believe you thought that I thought that you didn’t exist.” Keith’s eyebrows were pulled together, his eyes doing that thing they did where they seemed to get huge, like a sad kitten.

Now it was Lance’s turn to be confused. “You didn’t even remember my name out in the desert!”

As hard as he tried to avoid it, Keith could feel his cheeks heating up. “Yeah, that um, may have been my version of the mullet thing.”

Lance raised a quizzical eyebrow.

“I may have uh, thought you were pretty cute and cool and stuff like that, but I never really knew how to approach you? So I kinda just waited for you to come to me. And when you didn’t…”

“Oh my _god,_ ” Lance said, flopping down and faceplanting onto Keith’s chest. “We’re both just a couple of losers, aren’t we?” He turned his head to peek one eye out at Keith.

Keith snorted, bringing his free hand up to brush his fingers through Lance’s hair. The other was still held in Lance’s. “It all worked itself out though, didn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Lance’s smile was fond, and he squeezed Keith’s hand. “It did.”

Keith could feel his blush spread over the bridge of his nose. “So,” his voice had taken on it’s teasing, challenging edge again, “I can’t believe you’ve always liked my mullet.”

“That never leaves this room.”

“We’ll see.”

_“Keith!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr [@shiroganetakashi](http://shiroganetakashi.tumblr.com)


End file.
